It is common practice to obtain a biological specimen from a patient via a swab, and then to extract the particular biological material of choice from the swab. The extraction step uses a liquid particularly adapted for the extraction, based upon the choice of solvent and the optional addition of enzymes. Frequently the extraction takes place in a test tube, followed by a suitable transfer of the extracting liquid to a sample plate for analysis. Examples of such a procedure appear in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,576.
The procedure described has been less than completely satisfactory because the test tubes used have not been conducive to the use of a minimum of extracting fluid. As a result, the biological material of choice has been substantially diluted. This results from the generally large volume of the test tube and the construction of such a container for delivery of the resultant extracted material by pouring off. In addition, little is provided in the test tube to encourage total extraction of the biological material, or the fluid, from the swab.
There has been a need, therefore, prior to this invention, for an improved container to be used with a swab in the extracting step.